Known as a conventional laser processing device is one which converges laser light at an object to be processed, so as to form a modified region within the object along a line to cut (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In such a laser processing device, a spatial light modulator modulates laser light emitted from a laser light source to the object, so as to converge the laser light at a plurality of positions in the object.